In recent years, a touch panel board has been installed in electronic devices such as portable phones or laptop computers. The touch panel board can detect a position of an object to be detected when the object to be detected such as a finger is contacted with or close to a detection surface (a touch surface).
For example, an electrostatic capacity type touch panel board includes an electrode layer (an electrode board) and a touch controller. The electrode layer includes first sensor electrodes extending in a first direction and a second electrode extending in a second direction that is perpendicular to the first direction. The touch controller computes a position of an object to be detected based on change in the electrostatic capacity generated between the first sensor electrodes and the second sensor electrode. In such a touch panel board, it is known that the static electricity may cause errors in operation of the touch controller or electrostatic breakdown if static electricity is applied to the sensor electrodes from outside.
Patent Document 1 describes a touch panel that blocks static electricity or electromagnetic noise applied from outside such that erroneous recognition due to erroneous operation is less likely to occur. The touch panel described in Patent Document 1 includes a rectangular base board, and detection electrodes (sensor electrodes) and wiring electrodes formed on a surface of the base board. The wiring electrodes are electrically connected to the detection electrodes and transfer detection signals to a detection circuit. The detection electrodes are arranged in a middle portion of the base board and form a detection area. The wiring electrodes are arranged in an outside area of the detection area and form a wiring area. The wiring electrodes have end portions that are collectively arranged in an edge portion of the base board and form a terminal portion. A block electrode is arranged in an outer peripheral portion of a surface of the base board to surround the detection area and the wiring area. The block electrode blocks noise from outside. The block electrode is connected to ground and blocks noise. Even if noise enters the base board via the edge portion, the noise is blocked prior to reaching the wiring electrode or the detection electrodes.